Their Link
by silverangel4567
Summary: what if serena couldnt detransform what happens to tuxedo masks link to her if its allowed to run to long..........
1. panic

Whatever possesses me to write what weird ideas are going around in my head I don't know, but its still happening so enjoy .

I don't own sailor moon and unfortunately never will

Chrissy xxx

It was an ordinary fight show up, get knocked around till mercury came up with a weakness, get saved by tuxedo mask, dust the monster, ordinary really even if it did last till the early hours of the morning. People call me lazy, especially jerk wards like shields, in my defence I think after fights like this I deserve to be. I mean really wouldn't you sleep in after anything from 20 mins to 7 hours of fighting.

It was only when I got home that I noticed a problem, I couldn't detransform. I tried everything from pulling my broach off to the Luna pen none of it worked. Even Luna was stumped (which im telling you now is seriously funny.)

Finally we settled on just getting changed. Amazingly if you concentrate hard enough, a little zipper appears and the sailor suits are easy to get out of after taking out my head jewels, earrings and tiara I looked like I normally did, much to Luna's and my relief.

Thanks to the fight and the panic over not transforming I was up early (not that I had much sleep to begin with.)

Tux sighed when he got home, the battle was a tricky one and he still had to go to college. It was only when he detransformed that he noticed something wrong, he fell to his knees as a headache took him over his link to the blonde heroine sending him panic and worry. "what the hell?" he asked the wall as he transformed again the headache diminishing as did the panic and worry. "why isn't she detransforming?" he growled, she was fine from what he could sense, in no immediate danger. He sighed as he changed out of the tricky tuxedo.

Serena walked down the street calmly Luna keeping a close eye on her. "Luna you can't come to school with me I will just have to be careful with what im doing" she said. "I'm glad you understand that Serena, but transformed your super strength, speed and jumps are still there I just," Luna sobbed. Serena smiled as the reached the gates, "its ok Luna I will be careful I promise" she said before running into school.

Darien sat in the arcade. He had rang college and let them know he wouldn't be showing up, although he wasn't sure ' _I'm magically linked to sailor moon and as she hasn't transformed neither can I and I'm having a hard enough time trying not to follow the pull to her, because I know she's not in danger, but im also sacred my super powers might hurt someone or that ill accidentally conger a rose' _would work as an excuse. So he simply said he wasn't feeling well.

Serena grimaced as her pencil snapped again. That was the fiftieth time that morning, she growled as the lunch bell finally rang. Pushing her chair back to stand up most students stared at her as it was flung into the back of the classroom.

Darien was standing outside by the time she got out for lunch, wondering what sailor moon would be doing there, of course with both there senses on high Serena noticed him striate away giving him a puzzled look, since the strange feelings of confusion and anger she was getting all day seemed to stop when she saw him. Darien was in the same boat as soon as he saw her the feelings stopped as did the pull, utterly confused, he stalked away from the school.

Serena was upset by the time school ended. She had accidentally broken her desk popped the volley ball, hit her head on the gym ceiling trying to spike, broke all of her stationary and to top it all off Miss H had given her a lecture on respecting school property.

She walked into the arcade carefully watching where she stepped, before using a baby finger to pull out a stool and carefully sit down on it. Sighing happily she ordered a chocolate shake.

Darien watched her from his stool after what happened at school he had started to think. It had happened again when she walked in all the pull gone, but her emotions were clear, she was upset and confused and very careful he noticed.

After finishing her milkshake Serena sighed again her emotions were going haywire she wasn't only confused but understanding and strangely attracted to herself, it was all very confusing.

Darien stood up, and walked over to her circling her back he grinned something was now making the pull to her stronger. Oh he had figured it out and he knew exactly what was happening it was the reason he didn't stick around after battles. The pull got stronger the more he was around her to the point his whole body ached to have her close and his mind ached for them to be naked while close.

Serena's body was going haywire it was tingling all over her heart was going a mile and minute and her whole body suddenly heated up. Somehow she could see his hands on her his lips wondering in her minds eye. Her breathing became erratic and her Brest swelled begging for attention.

Darien grinned watching her with interest as the link played out its effects on her as well.

Serena almost jumped out of her seat when his hand slipped into her back pocket and he placed a chaste kiss on her neck, then suddenly it was all gone almost as if it had never happened. Slipping her hand into her back pocket she pulled out a note

It read

"we need to talk sailor moon, Darien"

Ok guys that's the first chapter sorry its short but its really just a taster on the rest of the story if you like it tell me if not ill scrap it don't know when ill be able to get the next chapter out but if I get lots of reviews ill make it as soon as possible………………………………...love ya chrissy xxxxx


	2. talk and then some

Well here chapter two guys I will try to get another chapter out over the weekend or the beginning of next week but for now enjoy…..

Chrissy xxx

p.s thanks to all of you who reviewed and brought up my title and spelling mistakes I'm sorry bout that I'm dyslexic so my spelling and stuff isn't that good I will try my best to get it right though

I sighed as she carefully lay down on her bed.

"Today has got to be the worst day off my life," I moaned.

"I'm afraid the next few days will also be your worst," Luna said bowing her head.

"What do you mean Luna?" I asked afraid that she had found out about Darien's little note, which I was still pondering, he had left how was I supposed to talk to him, it wasn't if we swapped phone numbers or addresses.

" well I went to check with central on why you couldn't transform, and it seems its going to last a few days 4 at the most," Luna said almost hiding.

"explain all Luna" I said calmly.

( its really not a good idea for me to get angry right now considering the whole super power thing)

Darien's point

I growled several times as I paced my apartment. "Where the bloody hell is that girl she should be here by now?"

I asked my walls pacing again when I got no answer.

' **Did you ever think that she might not know where you live, you cant exactly be sure that the tracking part of the link goes both ways' **his mind answered for him and he realised it was right.

Looking at the time I deduced she would be home by now, my little meat ball head sailor moon, its strange but I wouldn't want the super heroine to be anyone else. I couldn't risk going to he house. The stories about her father would send beryl and her cronies running let alone me. With those thoughts I decided on a nice long shower.

normal point

Serena jumped over buildings as fast as she could. It was dark out so she knew she wouldn't get caught.

She was just hoping whatever in her body was telling her were the right directions to Darien.

Darien had just gotten out of the shower when she stepped In his apartment.

He groaned when he saw her, the moonlight highlighting all viewable skin and the pull coming in full force.

"Serena," he said a slight huskiness in his voice.

" you said you wanted to talk, tuxedo mask" she asked keeping her self calm. She had figured it out when she noticed that the link between her and Darien, were the same as the link between sailor moon and his alter ego.

" tell me why you haven't retransformed?" he growled as she stepped closer to him.

" ok," she said simply. " it seams that there is a group of stars that will be in alignment with the moon for the next few days, Luna said that since I'm the scout of the moon the alignment must have effected my powers," she said.

Her breathing now turning into gasps, as the heat in her body started rising again.

"then it seams we have a problem my dear. If you cant detransform neither can I," he murmured slowly getting closer to her.

Serena's body was going haywire. She wanted him to do something but she didn't know what. It was so frustrating. Feeling all these things plus how the day had gone so far and now he was blaming her that he couldn't detransform. She was so confused she did the only thing she could think off shout.

"well im so sorry the starts decided to move, they didn't exactly ask my permission, ya know your such a jerk you make me come here just to have a go at me for something I have no control over," she raved and ranted Darien just stood there watching her.

"Serena you should really go now," he said through gritted teeth, through all her shouting he could only draw out how passionate and sexy she looked the angrier she got.

"no I want an apology mister," she said walking right up to him and poking him in his chest, Darien growled "bad idea princess," he said before taking her lips in a very carnal kiss.

Serena's point

'Ooh this is what I wanted' I thought as his lips ravished mine all of a sudden all my anger and frustration was gone and replace with something else.

I moaned as his hands travelled over my breasts. The fact he was only wearing a towel became very clear to me then as I fought the urge to rip it off aware that my hands were as wondering as his.

My hands squeezed at his sides and it seamed to do something to him as his eyes snapped open and he lifted me against the wall wrapping my legs around his waist. I rocked against him as he kissed down my neck.

Grinning against me he surged up wards making something long and hard come into direct contact with my special place.

I moaned grabbing on to him as we rocked against each other, something was happening inside my stomach, then very unfortunately what was happening hit me like a ton of bricks.

'**it's the link, you know he hates you, the link is giving you and him these feelings, once this is over he will regret it and break you heart, and you know it'** her mind spoke out and with a renewed vigour she pushed him away and stumbled towards the balcony.

"I'm sorry," she cried before jumping to the next rooftop.

Well that's it for this chapter sorry its short but I'm shattered and have college tomorrow let me know what ya think and ill try to get another chapter out soon I'm still trying to decide weather I should have them do it or not? What do you lot think ?

Love ya chrissy xxx


	3. whirlwind romance or loony tux

Well heres chapter 3 I'm making this up as I go along people so I don't know what's gonna happen yet and im writing the thing anyway enjoy xxxx

Darien growled as he paced his living room.

"What went wrong,? I know she was enjoying that as much as I was. So what brought on the sudden shock and sadness I felt,?" he asked he asked the walls that surrounded him.

After a few seconds of not receiving an answer he collapsed on the sofa tears streaming down his face.

"Doesn't she get that I need her?" he whispered. Everything around him stayed quiet as he contemplated this thought.

"Since when have I needed meatball head, yes the link is making me want her like mad but need?" he asked himself.

His mind responded for him this time understanding his own inner musings better the he himself did.

"**what would you do if you couldn't see her everyday, couldn't argue with her and see her face light up with anger, would you feel anything if she wasn't around to make you feel it?" **his mind told him. Only serving to make the masked hero more upset.

" I would be empty with out her in my life a shell like I was before I met her, constantly haunted. She just makes me feel I need that!," he said.

"I need her," he laughed " she is sending me so insane I've been sitting here talking to myself for the past hour and its taken getting to this point of insanity to realise I'm head over heals in love with meatball head"

He laughed till his sides hurt at his own realisation. "Oh Serena, need to make you see, make you love me, and this time I wont loose what I love. Your mine darling meatball head now and forever" he whispered.

Serena sat on a hill over looking the ocean crying her heart out into the waves.

"How can I love someone that hates me?" she screamed out into the water.

"stupid stars, stupid link, stupid, stupid, stupid," she cried, heading home to her bed, maybe her dreams would be a little better then the madness her mind was in at the moment.

It was barley 3 hours Serena managed to avoid him, and that was only by sleeping. A monster just had to attack and totally screw up her plans. Closing her eyes and concentrating her body glowed as her scout suit appeared as good as new.

Darien was for the first time ever happy that a monster was attacking. With no sleep from planning how to sweep Serena off her feet he had become slightly loopy.

tuxedo mask point

Yes finally made it, ahh there she is. I wonder how she got into her outfit so quickly?. Can she take it off just as quickly.?

No have to go slow, don't want to scare her away again. Finally she's in my arms and Mars has just gotten rid of the monster.

Now to take us out of sight wait she's saying something.

" Darien you big brute I said let me go," she said.

Her voice is so nice, even if she is shouting and screeching at me.

" Darien," she whimpers at me , ahh the link is finally taking control.

We landed in my apartment, I can see her fighting with herself, its cute.

" I've been thinking how about we get married,?" I asked, happy with my decision, until I saw her looking at me like I had grown a second head.

" Ok to fast umm how about you move in with me, yeah that's great you can move in with me," I suggested already planning it out.

My own little Serena living with me having her 24/7, I love it, I love her, oh wait still need to tell her that don't I .

Awww no she's gone again, must she torment me. Does she not want to live with me.?

I know ill get some sleep I'll catch her better with sleep.

Right guys chapter done im sorry its short but ive had a lot on my mind recently and college literally drains my energy, who needs the monsters beryl should have used the schools and colleges would have been a lot more affective, anyway ill try and get another chapter out as soon as possible

Review tho let me know what ya think …..

Chrissy xxx


	4. a different point of veiw

Chapter 4 I know its taken me longer to update but with college and all I just haven't had the time so I've decided to update every weekend instead of trying to do bits here and there, anyways don't forget to review and enjoy……

Chrissy xxx

For the first time in ages Serena was early to school, mostly for the fact she had wanted to avoid Darien.

The man was rapidly becoming an enigma to her, sure the bond was effecting her, and she wanted him more then anything, but moving in with him and marriage, was the bond really taking it that far or had Darien just flipped his lid.

Miss Heruna walked in then upon seeing her worst student there early and seemingly worried and confused she became worried herself. "Serena are you ok?," she asked comfortingly.

Serena's head shot up at the sound of another voice. she still had a good 20 minutes before homeroom started so she was shocked out of her inner musings. She eyed Miss H, wondering if she was the one to tell every thing. She had already ruled out the girls and Andrew and molly was away at a convention with her mother so her teacher seemed a good choice.

"Well there's this guy, I've never gotten on with him and he used to always make fun of me. Something happened recently which uncovered

An attraction between us. A physical attraction on his part anyway, and where we both want to act out this attraction I don't want my heart broken, cause I'm sure I'm in love with him," she sighed.

Miss Heruna stood shocked at her students musings and had to double back to make sure she was speaking to a 17 year old and not a fully grown adult. She knew Serena well enough to know the girl was always clear when it came to her feelings, so she had no doubt that her student loved the boy she was talking about. Finally she came up with an answer.

"Serena have you tried telling this guy how you feel maybe he feels the same way and thinks that you don't like him, if not your just going to have to make it clear to him that you wont be, ummm physical with him," she said with little hesitation. Serena smiled realising her teacher was right she would eventually have to talk to Darien but for now she would leave it at least until he gained some of his mind back.

Darien sighed as he looked at his watch for the 10th time. He had been standing waiting for Serena for what seamed like hours and was realising how late he was for college.

"Damn it all to hell," he growled under his breath as he realised she wasn't going to come barrelling into him anytime soon so he left sprinting to college.

He was actually waiting for her so he could explain his temporary insanity the night before. Although the thought of them married and or living together did appeal he wanted to wait a year or two before that happened.

It was later that day Serena changed into a short skirt and tank top. She sat in her room waiting for dusk. Luckily she had managed not to hurt or break anything today, taking extra care to be careful with her powers.

When dusk finally settled over the city Serena gathered up the courage to jump across the city to Darien's apartment. She could feel the link getting stronger the closer she got to him. She finally landed on his balcony, her body tingling and hot when she stepped in the patio doors.

Darien's mind had gone mush as soon as he felt her get closer, his only thought was that his mind and body were starting to play tricks on him via his need for the blonde.

When she stepped into his apartment he showed no hesitation in grabbing her and pinning her to him an against the wall. Kissing her hungrily, **oh boy this is going to take a while'** Serena thought as the link took over and she moaned into the kiss.

Hey sorry this is short but I have to leave it there I'm not sure weather to put the Raye Darien thing in or not let me know what u want and I'll put it in either way I'm happy anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Chrissy xxx


	5. Talk

Hay chapter 5 finally sorry its taken so long but ive come up with a writers block recently I have loads of ideas but this story have had me stumped for a while enjoy this……

Darien was the first to come round realising that indeed this wasn't a dream and that Serena was in his living room. Slowly breaking off the kiss he lowered her down, she blushed and looked to the floor as she shifted her feet. "I thought you were avoiding me," Darien said purposely not looking at her eyes.

"I needed to talk to you," Serena said shyly.  
"oh" Darien whispered

Taking a deep breath Serena slowly pulled out of his embrace and sat on his sofa. He followed suit and joined her making sure to sit on the chair so he couldn't jump the poor girl easily.

"Well you see its like this, I know this link is playing around with are heads and making us think we want each other but, the thing is I don't want you. At least not in that way not just yet, I guess what I'm trying to say is I need you to, I mean I want, I want, I want you to feel something for me, I don't want you to be ruled by what this link is telling you. So I guess ill just go now," Serena said in one breath.

Darien blinked then blinked again.

"What the hell does thins girl think we've been doing, what kind of guy does she think we are, we wouldn't marry her just to get in her pants, if we wanted just that we would have seduced her ages ago. Give it to her straight big boy," his mind shouted at him.

"Wait Serena don't go," Darien said between laugh's "do you honestly think all I wanted was that?" he asked.  
"well you haven't really done much to make me think other wise except of course going nuts on me." Serena said shyly.

"Um yeah I'm sorry about that apparently no sleep a superhero body and caffeine aren't a good mix. But I meant every word ya know I do want you to move in with me and marry me maybe not right now but at some point in the future. Did you honestly think I would have you just to let you go, because if you did you're the one that's crazy," he laughed.

"What do you mean Darien?" Serena asked confused as he stepped closer to her.

" I mean that this little link have only served to make me realise that without you in my life, it wouldn't be worth living. I love you Serena, I have done since that goddamn awfully wonderful test hit me on the head it just took a little bit of insanity to get that through my think skull. Im not letting you go for the world, so get used to it," he murmured closing the gap between there faces.

Suddenly a beeping interrupted them.

Hi people sorry this is so short but I really need to get going im already late for something but ill write more soon I promise. Review though I need ideas for an ending should Darien get in her pants what about everyone else?

Chrissy xxxx 


	6. end of a spell beginning of a romance

Right chapter 6 yay finally I have another idea that im just dying to write so I thought I would get this over and done with, I still expect reviews though let me know how I've done, I would really appreciate it.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and given me advice on this story I have taken it all to heart and used it.

IMPORTANT: I want to write a story with loads of different ideas going on suggestions made by you guys so if you could send me some ideas or just anything that pops into your head I will try to get it all into one story.

Right on with the show………………………………...

"Ignore it," Darien said between breaths.

" I cant communicator, need answer battle," Serena said tearing her mouth away from his.

It wasn't long before sailor moon and tuxedo mask were jumping through the air towards the park.

"where the hell have you been," sailor mars said holding on to her side and fighting.

"Moon tiara magic," was all that was heard a couple of roses were thrown into the mix and the monster disintegrated into a pile of dust.

"Finally what took you so long," mars asked, ready to have a blast at the blonde heroine. She didn't get to as tuxedo mask came up to them kissed sailor moon and grinned at them.

"Sorry its my fault she was late, but she has another appointment right now so if you ladies will excuse us," he grinned again then he was gone carrying sailor moon with him.

When they finally reached his apartment building, they were both extremely heated they de transformed without even thinking about it.

Serena moaned as Darien pushed her backwards onto his bed.

His hands wondering up and down her naked body, causing tingles to run down her spine to her abdomen.

"Serena," he groaned, as he ripped his way from her mouth spreading deep kisses down her neck and along he collar bone.

His hand made tickling motions on her thigh, occasionally squeezing it as the hand travelled up and into her heat.

His mouth finally reached her breast and licked at it, testing the taste.

"Oh Darien, love Darien, oh," Serena murmured as he took his fill of one breast and stared work on the other.

His fingers stroked her outer lips teasingly, causing her to buck uncontrollably against him. He licked, sucked and nibbled at her breast till they were raw and standing proud before he inserted one finger into her and kissed her mouth at the same time.

Serena moaned bucking her hips against hip more forcibly, as he inserted another finger and started thrusting them in and out of her.

Darien groaned as Serena's nails dug into his back holding him close, her inner muscles squeezing around his soaking fingers was enough to almost have him finish right there.

At this point he looked down at the perfection below him his eyes conveying his question.

"Please," Serena whimpered quietly.

It was all it took for him to gently serge up and gently enter her.

Serena tensed as she felt his man hood entering her.

She winced at the pain as he broke through her barrier then felt herself stretching to accommodate him.

He stopped then laying kisses all over her face until she experimentally moved and moaned.

He started thrusting in and out of her slowly and she soon picked up on the rhythm of his movements.

As soon as he knew she was ok Darien shut his eyes and started to move harder and faster within her every movement had him so close but never quite there.

Serena moaned as he pounded her into the bed she could feel something waiting to be set free inside her and she couldn't wait.

With a final moan from the both of them Darien collapsed turning himself and her so she lay on top of him.

They both made small movements riding out the rest of there climax, then just stayed in that position still connected.

"do you know what ive just realised," Serena asked.

"What's that love?" Darien asked her while running his hands down her back.

"we both de transformed before this the stars must have moved again, which means we did this all by ourselves," she giggled.

"And we will do it all by ourselves a lot more I'm sure, that is after we give Andrew and your scouts a heart attack," he laughed.

Serena laughed "oh this is going to be fun"

Sorry I know this is short but its getting close to midnight here and I have college in the morning let me know if you actually want everyone's reactions to our happy couple in here and ill write more but if you don't well this story is finished im starting another one soon though so make sure to review.

Love ya chrissy xxxx


	7. SCOUTS AND ANDREW!

Ok sorry bout the hold up guys I'm afraid my writing got put on a back burner this chapters only short to wrap things up so enjoy

Love ya chrissy

Serena and Darien strolled into the arcade hand in hand the next day. Oblivious to the world around them and the many people who stopped to stare gob smacked at japans favorite enemies.

Andrew who was serving a costumer didn't see them until they sat down in a booth huddled very close together.

In a daze he walked towards the couple, as he got closer he heard the quiet murmurings of there conversation.

"Why in gods name did we leave my place again," Darien whispered to his newly acquired girlfriend.

"Because um well because, you know I really can't remember the reason now," Serena said as he planted short kisses on her pulse.

"OK WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SERENA AND DARIEN!?" Andrew shouted causing the whole arcade including the 4 girls who had just walked in stare at the couple in shock.

"It's a long story Andrew," Serena said.

"I got time," the arcade worker sat in the booth followed by the Raye mina Amy and Lita.

"Well it all started when a spell type thing was put on us causing an attraction as well as an emotional link,

It's been there for a while we just didn't realise it until something happened a few days ago that caused the attraction to become stronger to the point it was hard to be around each other and keep our hands to ourselves.

Because it became stronger it forced us both to come to terms with the fact were actually totally in-love and were going to move in together and get married."

Darien said with a grin.

"This is a joke right," Raye asked.

Serena shook her head forcefully.

"What exactly did this thing that happened do to the two of you," Andrew asked.

Serena blushed.

"Well it made us pretty much jump each other every time we were close and Darien goes slightly loopy"

"And very frustrated," Darien added.

"So you two have been going at it for the past few days," mina said.

"I wish," Darien muttered.

"Um well no something always interrupted us until last night," Serena said confidently.

"How the hell did this happen in the first place," Raye almost shouted.

"You could say it was written in the stars Raye," Darien answered before standing and pulling Serena up with him.

"Now unless you need her to do some dusting no interruptions," he said, and with a flick of his wrist behind his back he handed the girls a pure red rose.

Each of them promptly fainted.

Andrew looked to the doors that his best friend had just pulled Serena out of then to the four fainted girls.

"Women," he muttered wondering what had been so shocking about the new relationship and a rose for them to faint.

"Maybe it was the thought of Serena dusting," he said with a small chuckle.

'Though why Darien would let them be interrupted for a chore I don't know,' he thought.

"Written in the stars," he laughed before going back to the never ending job of wiping the counter.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THE A.N AT THE BOTTOM

Well there you have it finally the epilogue lol let me know what u think please it's really important to me

Oh and does anyone want me to do a sequel to Darien's frustration?

Please let me know because if you do I will write it thanks to every one who reviewed this story it really meant a lot knowing you liked my ideas.

LOVE TO U ALL

CHRISSY X


End file.
